Rebellion
by Blackcat88
Summary: It was just an average, ordinary day at the Safari Zone...until all hell broke loose.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Rebellion**

The Safari Zone; a place set aside for Pokémon trainers, where they could capture the creatures to their heart's content. A place where some Pokémon were proudly displayed, in little habitats. Behind bars.

In one such habitat was a Typhlosion, who had been born and raised there. She had known humans all her life. She didn't like anything about them; but she did like the name they had given her. Volcana.

Volcana was very young, still a Cyndaquil, when she realized the situation she was in. The attitude the humans held was obvious. They thought they were better than her and other Pokémon; otherwise, why would they put her kind in habitats? Why would they feel obligated to capture and "train" them?

She observed humans from within her cage; extremely ironic, since they believed they were observing and learning about her. She found them to be quite nasty. They would laugh when they saw her in her enclosure; a sign that she was there for their entertainment, an idea that always got her angry. The youngest would throw things at her; a sign that they thought she was worthless and stupid enough to not mind being pelted with their half-eaten popcorn and cotton candy. The human who came in to give her food would pet her; it felt nice, to be sure, but it was just another way for him say "I'm above you". It was one of the most demeaning acts the humans participated in.

And so, Volcana hatched a plan. It was nothing more than a passing thought when it occurred to her, a simple daydream while dozing off in her cage. But then it "evolved", if you will. She told the Pokémon closest to her this plan and said to pass it on. Initially, some were unsure and hesitant. Why spoil a good thing? The humans aren't that bad, are they? Most of them are very kind to us, aren't they? She convinced the doubters that those were thin and weak arguments. At night, when the humans were away, she'd preach her plan like it was gospel, and made sure everyone heard what she had to say.

Eventually, all of her fellow Pokémon agreed upon it.

One day, as usual, the human who fed her came into her habitat, holding a bowl of that disgusting "poké-chow", the only "food" she was ever allowed; she hated the stuff. A name tag on his uniform bore his name: John Holly.

"Hey there Volcana. How are you today?" he asked. Funny how humans talked to Pokémon and Pokémon understood what humans said, but humans never understood what the creatures said in return. And yet Pokémon were the ones who were manipulated, used. They were the "stupid" creatures.

Volcana didn't bother to answer. Instead, she gathered a bit of energy, lunged at John, and hit him with a Thunderpunch. The punch got him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, temporarily paralyzed. She grabbed him and threw him further into the enclosure. Taking in a deep breath, she roared as loudly as she could.

It was the signal for the others.

The Pokémon in the other habitats began attacking the staff members who checked up on them, forcing their way out and locking the people in.

"It's started," said a Mightyena named Blackfang, who was one of the very first who joined her. He stood beside Volcana as she surveyed the scene. Her peers were attacking all the humans they saw, staff and visitor alike, weakening them enough to force them to go into old and newly erected enclosures.

"Excellent," she said. "Move into town, get the people there. Continue making new cages."

This continued for hours. Local police officers appeared to stop the army of Pokémon, but it was no use. The humans weren't strong enough to fend off the creatures. They were ill-prepared and outnumbered, since they had never anticipated a situation like this. Most of their "faithful" Pokémon defected to the other side. Unfortunately, those who refused to join had to be killed. No big loss for Volcana, really. She already had more than enough followers.

Not even Koga, the local gym leader, and his gym members could do much of anything. And as they rampaged through town, the army cut off connections to the rest of the world; destroying computers here, chewing through electrical lines there. Any messages of distress that got through were assumed to be pranks by those who received them. By the time people in other cities realized something was wrong, Volcana's plan had not only succeeded, but had been in action for weeks. And her and her followers were more than willing to take on any humans who came to see what was going on.

**Several days after the initial attack…**

"How can I help you?" asked an Abra, sitting inside a makeshift ticket booth on the outskirts of Fuchsia City, to a Raichu and her two Pichu young beside her.

"Three tickets to the zoo please," she said, handing the Abra what would appear to be a few polished stones. The Abra gave her the tickets and the Pokémon family happily scampered inside.

It was a busy day; many visitors had come to see all the people. Pokémon laughed at the humans in their enclosures. They threw junk at them. They tried to pet them. They oohed and ahhed.

One enclosure had a single human in it. The sign by it originally stated that it was supposed to be Volcana in there, along with various facts about her and her species. The text had been roughly scribbled out with a black marker. In the place of that information, stuck on the front center of the sign, was a name tag that said "John Holly".

Volcana walked into the enclosure, holding a bowl of poké-chow, meant to be eaten by the frightened, shivering, bedraggled human in the corner.

"Hey there John. How are you today?" she asked him.

* * *

**The End. **

**Author's Notes: By the way, I actually do have a Typhlosion named Volcana and a Mightyena named Blackfang. Volcana's in my Leafgreen version and Blackfang's in my Ruby version. And I have to say, Typhlosion is one of my favorite Pokémon. **


End file.
